


Anna Molly

by justadarksoul



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadarksoul/pseuds/justadarksoul
Summary: Katya just moved to L.A. from Boston and she has finally decided to go to a gay club for the first time since she moved there. Little did she know, she might find someone who she's never going to want to let go.Based on the song "Anna Molly" by Incubus(i'm so bad at descriptions)
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Katya sits on her balcony, taking long but slow drags of her cigarette. She had moved to LA no more than 3 months ago from Boston after dropping out of college and living at home. Since the first time she moved here it looks like it might rain. Oh how she misses the rain and cool air that Boston had to offer. But after living at home for far too long she thought a change of scenery would be nice, but it wasn’t. 

Her two bedroom apartment she pays far too much for a month just seems empty with no one else with her. The small amount of decor she brought with was really just a bed, a couch, a T.V. and a lot of books with no bookshelf.

“I should really get more shit for this place.” She says to herself as she stamps out her cigarette and heads inside. She doesn’t have a kitchen table yet even though it’s been 3 months. She plots herself on the couch with her legs up and arms behind her head. Her anxiety has been extremely high since she moved here, mainly because she hasn’t made a single friend here. She truly does miss her friends and family back in Boston, but she wanted to branch out and get started on her career as a model, but that hasn’t started yet. Instead she’s stuck working at a coffee shop, making coffee for the most bitchy morning people she’s ever met.

It’s Friday night and she has no plans, I mean how could she? She has no friends and barely a social life. Even at a fresh 21 she still hasn’t gone out to see the night life that LA has to offer. Katya debates trying it out tonight though for the first time since she moved her. Maybe a change of scenery and the possibility of making a friend would help ease her anxiety. Then it’s decided she thinks to herself and pushes her body off the couch and to her room.

In her room she walks to the closest and opens it. She has a lot of outfits in there that really show off her curves and tonight seems like the perfect night to wear one out. She picks the red body suit after a long debate with herself between that or the black one. Her wardrobe is mostly black, red and a few white dresses, sweaters, and shirts. She has a style and as she describes it “It’s like the red scare I am.” After putting on the body suit and looking at herself in the mirror she knows she made the right choice. Next is the hair, her long blonde hair is put into a ponytail, she lets it drop down and takes a moment to appreciate how long it got. I mean during college she did chop it into a short bob and now it’s past her shoulders. She decides to curl it and add a small bump on top, it frames her face well. Next up, makeup; she starts with a red eye shadow and black eyeliner. Then a nice rich red lip that shows off her extremely white teeth well.

She grabs her bag and phone and looks up ‘gay clubs near me’ and finds one only two blocks away. “The Swinger” is the name of it and she can’t help but to laugh at the ridiculous name. With one last exhale she heads out the door and walks the two blocks. The club itself looks like a typical gay club, run out exterior with a line out the door. Hopefully the inside will be nicer than the beat up looking brick with the sign with the S and the E out. She’s praying she didn’t just make a mistake. As she stands in line she hears the music blaring from inside and anxiety hits her again but before she can turn around she’s the next in. After showing her I.D to the bouncer she is let in and her mouth goes agape. The inside is mostly pink with some purple accents. There’s a bar and a stage where dancers are performing and she can’t help but stare at the women dancing on those poles. It’s not even the fact they’re dancing suggestively it’s the fact they’re beautiful. She could get use to this place even with the pink. She goes straight for the bar to order a drink before exploring the whole club.

“What can I get you hun?” the bartender asks.

“Vodka on the rocks, make it a double” she says barely able to take her eyes off the dancers. After a moment she gets her drink and downs it there. The club is absolutely packed and it’s causing her anxiety to ride up again. How is she going to make any friends here with how many people are around. As she turns to order another drink she accidentally bumps into another patron, spilling the ice and residue of her drink on their shirt. 

“Holy shit, fuck I am so sorry.” She says as anxiety begins to ride. She looks up from the spill and her heart stops. Holy fuck she is beautiful, blue eyes, long blonde hair, and a body that, well she’s hot as fuck.

“It’s okay, shit happens” She says back as she grabs for a napkin to dab off the liquid. Katya is staring at her, mouth wide open in awe. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, sorry I was just in shock for being a klutzy idiot. It’s my first time here and I already fucked someone’s night up, fuck. Are you okay?” 

“Yes, thankfully it wasn’t red wine this time.” The girl says back with a laugh that causes Katya to laugh as well. “Can I say something brave?” Katya’s pretty sure her heart just stopped right then and there.

“s-sure” she stutters out.

“You’re really pretty, and have a wonderful smile. Wanna buy me a drink? But only if you promise not to spill it on me again.” The girl says with a small smile but obvious fear in her eyes.

“It’s only fair, what do you want? Red wine?” Katya says causing the girl to laugh a laugh that sounds more like a scream.

“Maybe next time, but this time I’ll take a margarita” after Katya gets their drinks they sneak through the crowed and find a table.

“I’m Katya by the way.” She nearly blurts out as she sits down.

“I’m Trixie”


	2. Chapter 2

“So what brings you to L.A. Trixie?” Katya asks while still trying to get her heart beating at a normal rate. This girl is absolutely stunning and wanted Katya to buy her a drink? Cha-ching! 

“Well I moved here from Milwaukee about 9 months ago to try and kick start my music career. What about you?”

“Mainly wanting a fresh start and to become a professional model? How cliché right?” Katya says a nervous sounding laugh.

“Well I think you’re in the right place honey, you’re stunning and cliché.” Trixie says with a wink and a laugh. God her laugh sounds like a bird call. “Where are you from?”

“Boston.” Katya says taking a slow drink from her glass, trying to hide her smile.

“Huh, you don’t have an accent though?” Trixie says.

“I got an accent tuts what do you mean?” Katya says in her worst Boston accent she can muster.

“Well, don’t cha know? Ya do got an accent yeah.” Trixie replies in her best Midwest accent causing both of them to erupt in laughter. Trixie screaming like a bird and Katya wheezing until she coughs. As the laughter dies down Katya takes a moment to appreciate how beautiful Trixie is when she laughs.

“How’s the music career going?” Katya asks while sipping on her drink. She can’t tell if she’s nervous or that drink she shot down is hitting her.

“Well I have about ten subscribers on YouTube so I’m basically famous.” Trixie says with a laugh. Katya fakes bows to her which causes both of them to laugh.

“I’m basically in the presence of Beyoncé.” Katya says with a wink causing Trixie to blush and playfully hit her arm. The skin where Trixie touched longs for more, god it’s been so long since Katya’s been touched. 

“So, how’s the modeling career going?” 

“Honestly it was better in Boston but I’m starting to get my name out there, I think.”

“Do you have any” Trixie stops herself from continuing.

“Do I have any what? Photos? Because yes I do.” Katya says with a smile. She pulls out her phone and Trixie moves closer causing her heart to nearly beat out of her chest.

“Who’s that on your lock screen?”

“That’s me and my best friend Ginger; we’ve been friends for twelve years now.” Katya looks at that photo. It’s her and Ginger laughing at something stupid one of them said. Wow she misses her a lot. She should give her a call soon, it’s been too long.

“You both look really good” Trixie says causing Katya to blush yet again. Katya scrolls through her photos until she finds the one she had in mind to show. “Wow” Trixie says with her mouth wide open. This photo was taken near the fall foliage in Boston and it shows Katya in a skin tight leotard with long red gloves and her hair long and wavy. “You look… just… Wow.” Katya can feel how red her face is.

“I’m about ready to melt onto this dirty club floor.” Katya says with a laugh causing Trixie to laugh as well. 

“This might be a little brave but since you have your phone out, maybe want to put my number in it? I have to head out soon and go to my friend’s house.” Katya nearly screams out loud with that and basically shoves her phone into Trixie’s hands.

“Here you go; I hope to see you sometime again.” Trixie says handing back her phone and giving Katya a small peck on the cheek. And with that she was gone and Katya wishes to see her again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am from Minnesota and yes that is actually how my very up north family sounds when they talk so don't come at me for that accent joke lol


	3. Chapter 3

The walk home and cigarette is what Katya needed to wrap her head around tonight. The vodka flowing through her veins and the rush that Trixie gave her is enough to make her head spin. Trixie’s pink lipstick still on the side of her cheek. She wondered when would be a good time to text her, since it has been no more than an hour since they saw each other, and Trixie is out with friends. This reminds her maybe she should call Ginger. She pulls out her phone and selects gingers contact, she answers on the second ring.

“Gingers whore house, you need them, we provide them. How may I help you?” Ginger says blandly which causes Katya to laugh until she’s wheezing.

“I’ll take three but can you mail them to me?”

“Only if you pay for shipping and write a consent letter that states you’re okay with it” Ginger says causing both of them to laugh. “So what makes you call this late at night?”

“Oh shit I forgot you’re three hours ahead, I can let you go”

“No no it’s alright, I was still up anyways I mean it’s a Friday night.”

“I went to the club for the first time since I moved here.”

“Oh and how did that go? Meet any sexy ladies? I mean no one can be as sexy as me but I’m being polite.” Ginger says with a laugh.

“Well this girl might have you beat actually.” Katya says with a laugh.

“Oh! Do tell Kat! Give me the dirty details.” Katya can hear the excitement in Gingers voice.

“Well it actually all started with me being so nervous I spilled a drink on her.” Katya can hear Ginger roar with laughter. “Then she asked me to buy her a drink and we got to talking. And it was really lovely! I got her number so I still fucking got it.” Katya can feel herself beaming.

“Oh shit girl that’s awesome! Have you texted her yet?” Katya feels her heart reach her throat.

“Um, no I actually haven’t I’m walking home from the bar and it’s only been an hour. Also she’s with her friends and you know I’m awkward.” Katya says with a nervous laugh.

“Yes you are awkward, but remember when we met in fifth grade? You talked to me after sitting next to me for the whole year and now we’re best friends. Sometimes life comes with chances and choices and you got to just do it!” The way Ginger says it eases Katya’s anxiety extremely well.

“You know what? You’re right and you’re going to help me write it!” Katya can hear her own excitement in her voice.

“Well girl, that’s why you called me! Maybe start with a ‘Hey, it was so wonderful to meet you. I would love to get to know you some more'. And then ask her out or some shit.”

“That’s a tall order but let me type something out and tell me how it is.” Katya nervously starts typing out a message similar to what Ginger said. “How does ‘Hey, it was amazing to run into you (Literally) tonight, I loved talking to you and would also love to hang out with you again. Is there any time next week or the next you would be free?”

“That’s absolutely perfect if you ask me. Have you sent it?”

“No we all know I’m awkward and anxiety ridden.” Katya says with a nervous laugh.

“Worst case is that it’s a fake number so you might as well send it.”

“That is the worst case! I sent it though so pray for me, I obviously need it” Katya says with a nervous laugh.

“She sounded really interested so don’t worry so much! Give it time and let her respond when she can! I do got to go to bed but I love hearing from you Kat. I love you, good luck and update me!” And with that Ginger hangs up. Right before Katya gets in her apartment her phone dings one more time.

_Trixie Mattel: Hey, It was wonderful meeting you too! I would love to get together sometime again preferably without the drink on my dress. Does next Friday work for you or the Friday after? Also feel free to text me whenever, I hope I’m not that scary ;) -Trixie_


End file.
